


So Many Secrets

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Peter Hale goes into a bar and encounters Todd the Wraith





	So Many Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> For the "into a bar" fic-a-thon!

The _thing_ that had followed Peter after he left the bar was something even he was not familiar with. And he was intimately familiar with the Hale bestiary.

It was definitely humanoid -- two arms and two legs -- and looked faintly reptilian, but the brief glimpse of its aura was a deep red color, something he had never seen before.

Peter ran the two blocks to an abandoned warehouse that the Pack had used for exchanges for some of its less scrupulous deals. Well, he and Stiles had done most of that since Scott wouldn't sully his hands with anything less than legal. The others had learned to not ask questions about how he and Stiles managed to get things done.

Quickly entering the building, Peter hesitated for just a moment to make sure the thing followed him. He didn't want whatever this was to remain loose in the city.

Once inside, he scrambled up to a secure perch on the far side of the building, triggering the button for the emergency protocols along the way. He knew that would also send off an emergency message to Stiles. He suspected he might need some help.

The being entered the building, not flinching as the door closed behind him.

The darkness didn't seem to bother the being, he stood still for a moment before moving toward Peter's perch.

"Come down, human," the gravely voice commanded. "You cannot escape."

"I don't know," Peter replied casually. "I'm pretty comfortable up here."

"There's no where to go," the being said. 

"I don't know about that," Peter said with a smirk. "You're in my territory, you know."

Without responding, the being was suddenly under Peter's position. Peter was impressed with its speed, but grinned when the floor collapsed, dropping the being into a pit.

"You cannot stop me!" it roared.

"Hmm, seems like you're in a pretty bad place right now," Peter replied calmly. He watched as the being tried to jump out of the pit. He was glad Stiles had talked him into a twenty foot drop, this thing would have easily made it out of the ten foot pit he had originally proposed. 

His phone rang at that point.

"Hello, Stiles," Peter said.

"You need some help?" Stiles said. "I'm outside."

"It's in the pit," Peter replied. "Be careful, but you can come in."

"Good to know," Stiles answered and hung up. 

Stiles came in through the back of the warehouse, through a door secured by his magic that only he and Peter could get through. He scrambled up to where Peter was perched and looked down into the pit.

"I think you can turn some lights on," Peter said. 

Stiles tapped at his phone to turn on the lights. 

"Whoa, that's ugly," Stiles breathed, leaning over to look at their captive. 

"You cannot keep me here!" the thing shouted from the bottom of the pit.

"And what do we do with it?" Stiles asked. 

"It's not something I've ever seen before," Peter admitted. "It felt... hungry, is the best I can describe it. But it's definitely not a Wendigo, or even a shifter of any type. I'd think it would have changed already if it could, just to try to elicit sympathy."

"Think Chris might know anything?" Stiles asked with a frown.

"I've been through their Bestiary, and the Hale bestiary, and have never seen anything remotely like this," Peter admitted. "Not sure Chris would have any better idea than we would."

"Doesn't seem friendly. Kill it then?" Stiles asked. "Don't want to let it run around."

"Probably for the best," Peter agreed with a shrug. "Bullets should work."

"I am protected!" the thing shouted. "You cannot kill me!" 

Stiles tilted his head. "Protected?" He gestured and a small violet ball of light flew down to the pit to land on the being before disappearing. "No wards."

"What else might it be protected by?" Peter asked.

A sigh drifted up from the pit. 

"Call Colonel John Sheppard," the thing said wearily. "He will come for me."

"O-o-o-kay," Stiles drawled. "I'll get right on that."

"He is in a place called Colorado," the being said.

"Oh, like that's helpful," Stiles said. "It's a huge.... oh, wait." Stiles dialed a number. "Danny, I need to call that place in Colorado that, well, you know which one." He winced. "I know, I know. We promised not to talk about that. But, well, we have a situation." A roll of the eyes. "Just get me a number!" Silence for a moment. "Okay, thanks, you're the best."

Stiles dialed the number. "I need to speak to a Colonel John Sheppard," Stiles said. "My name is Stiles Stillinski and I have a... person who says that they are protected by Colonel Sheppard."

"He calls me Todd," the being added.

"Someone called 'Todd' I guess," Stiles told the person on the phone. "Sure, I'll hold."

Stiles had started to tap his foot as he waited when a set of five bright lights suddenly appeared in the warehouse.

"Don't move! There are traps!" Stiles called as people resolved in the lights. "Identify yourselves."

"Colonel John Sheppard," one of the men introduced himself without moving. "You have something for me?"

"Sheppard!" the thing called from the pit.

"Can we move now?" another man called. "I was busy, you know."

"Rodney! Patience. We're guests here," Sheppard replied.

"Why should we believe you?" Stiles asked. 

"Oh, just beam everyone up, and we'll sort it out at the SGC," Rodney said. "I don't have time for this."

Sheppard touched the device at his ear. "Daedalus, eight to beam up. Full security protocols."

"Beam up?" Stiles looked at Peter. But before either could react, they were suddenly _somewhere else_.

Before anyone could move, a beam of some sort came from nowhere to strike 'Todd' -- which made it fall to the ground.

"Secure him," Sheppard ordered. "Let's not let him loose again."

"Spaceships!" Stiles enthused. "You have to tell me!"

"Oh, fine," Rodney whined. "Now we have to do all the NDA crap." He pointed a finger at Stiles. "This better be worth it."

Thinking quickly, Stiles poked Peter in the ribs. "Do that thing."

"Stiles, it's not a trick to do on command," Peter said.

"Peter! Pul-leee-eese! Spaceships!" Stiles whined. He batted his eyes at Peter. 

"You owe me for this," Peter said as he started taking off his clothes. 

"Whoa!" Sheppard started to move toward them. 

"No, wait!" Stiles said holding up a hand. "We can trade secrets." He bounced on his toes. "It'll be totally worth it."

Stiles watched their faces as Peter transformed into a wolf. It was so worth it. He took a deep breath and conjured a ball of fire on one hand.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Stiles said.

Rodney's eyes lit up.


End file.
